Being Stupid: The Stupidness Continues!
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: This time, the Dragonball Z crew gets drunk, and right before the Cell Games! What stupid things will they be doing this time?


**Being Stupid: The Stupidness Continues!**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

This time, the Dragonball Z crew gets drunk, and right before the Cell Games! What stupid things will they be doing this time?

**Before You Read**

I need some time away from Astro Boy 2003. So, I decided to write this; the third installment of the "Being Stupid" series! If you haven't read "Being Stupid" (Blue Dragon; first installment) or "Being Stupid; The Stupidness Goes On" (Danny Phantom; second installment) then you're missing out!

Here we are, "The Stupidness Continues!"

**Being Stupid: The Stupidness Continues!**

**"DIE!"** Gohan screamed, chasing Cell around the battle feild.

"Help me!" Cell begged as he tried to shake Gohan off his tail...litterally. Goku destoryed all the food on the planet, then beat up random people.

Vegeta stared laughing and hugging everyone in a friendly way and gave everyone chocolates and stuff, saying, "Happy Day!" to everyone. Piccolo laughed for fourty million hours straight and Bulma destoryed all these electronics that she made.

Chi-Chi sighed and grabbed a Camera. Maybe this would work for more then one ways. She got Trunks banging his head against the wall, singing, "Smells like Teen Spirit" by Nervana and Krillin kicking everyone in the shin then jumping into fountain that happened to be in the middle of the desert.

Then, this random guy came in and yelled for forty hours then walked away.

Tien and Yamcha started dancing to absolute silence. Piccolo pointed to Krillin and screamed, "ALIEN!" and ran away, screaming. Vegeta started skipping around then tripped over a rock and started crying.

Trunks was still banging his head on the wall.

Cell was screaming in horror from all the randomness that didn't make sense and then slapped Gohan for no reason. Gohan cried and slapped Cell back and they had a slapping fight.

Then everyone started dancing in a circle and singing and dancing like they were in a movie singing,

"_I hopped off the plane at LAX_

_with a dream and my cardigan_

_welcome to the land of fame excess, (woah)_

_am I gonna fit in?_

_Jumped in the cab,_

_Here I am for the first time_

_Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy_

_Everybody seems so famous_

_My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous,_

_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_

_and a Jay Z song was on_

_and the Jay Z song was on_

_and the Jay Z song was on_

_CHORUS:_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yeah_

_Moving my hips like yeah,_

_And I got my hands up,_

_They're playin my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_Get to the club in my taxi cab_

_Everybody's lookin at me now_

_Like "who's that chick, thats rockin' kicks?_

_She gotta be from out of town"_

_So hard with my girls not around me_

_Its definitely not a Nashville party_

_Cause' all I see are stilletos_

_I guess I never got the memo_

_My tummys turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

_That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune_

_and a Britney song was on_

_and the Britney song was on_

_and the Britney song was on_

_CHORUS:_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yeah_

_Moving my hips like yeah,_

_And I got my hands up,_

_They're playin my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)_

_Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)_

_Something stops me everytime (everytime)_

_The DJ plays my song and I feel alright!_

_CHORUS:_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yeah (Oh, nodding my head)_

_Moving my hips like yeah, (Ooh Yeah)_

_And I got my hands up,_

_They're playin' my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok (gonna be okay)_

_Yeah (huh huh), It's a party in the USA (Yeah)_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away (flying away)_

_Noddin' my head like yeah (nodding my head like yeah)_

_Moving my hips like yeah, (moving my hips like yeah)_

_And I got my hands up,_

_They're playin' my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok (I'm gonna be okay)_

_Yeah (Yeah), It's a party in the USA_

_Yeah (hahaha), It's a party in the USA (Party in the USA!)_"

Gohan kissed Cell and everyone fainted.

When they woke up, Chi-Chi showed everyone the video (Gohan blushed at the last part) and Cell was forced to be a good guy otherwise everyone in the universe would see him singing and dancing to Party In the USA and would no longer be feared.

Also, everyone had to do everything for Chi-Chi for a year.

_**THE**_ _**END**_

**After Notes**

lol What is it with me and making someone kiss someone at the very end of the song then them all fainting? You gotta admit, though. It's pretty funny!

Remember: if you loved this story, you gotta read the first two installments!

Loved it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!


End file.
